


【曉薛/接龍文】去錯空間嫁對郎(7) *R18

by horosano



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: M/M, time-travel, 穿越
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horosano/pseuds/horosano
Summary: 和朋友一起玩的曉薛接龍文。前情提要：重生後的曉星塵以為仇人薛洋已死，某日卻突然遇到了一個和薛洋長得一模一樣，卻又不太一樣的人－－來自現代世界的薛洋。後來經歷一連串事情穿越來的現代曉薛二人和原著曉薛二人終於四人碰面，正當原著曉星塵以為這又是原著薛洋搞的鬼，正要對他發怒時，原著薛洋卻昏了過去。大夫說薛洋體內陽氣大失，唯一的拯救方法只有進行雙修。偷聽到了大夫的話的現代薛洋很貼心的帶著現代曉星塵退出房，留給了原著曉薛獨處的空間－－現代薛洋：自己的CP自己扛！這個雙箭頭暗戀太虐戀了，必須要推一把幫幫他們！





	【曉薛/接龍文】去錯空間嫁對郎(7) *R18

**Author's Note:**

> 全文已接龍完畢，各章連結放在這  
> (1) http://bu810253.lofter.com/post/1ffe9c86_1c5f163a3  
> (2) http://yeweiliang109.lofter.com/post/1e6c8df7_1c5f1b084  
> (3) http://qzdxdxt.lofter.com/post/1cb46d12_1c5f4f4b2  
> (4) http://xxc520xy1314.lofter.com/post/1f4cd74b_1c5f66878  
> (5) http://gouhenainai.lofter.com/post/1f8a82dd_1c5f91142  
> (6) http://guyuyufeng.lofter.com/post/1e4d9332_1c5f9edb3  
> (7) 本篇  
> (8) https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280260

> **曉星塵手指輕觸薛洋臉頰，手指在嘴唇停留，隨後一路往下，勾住他的腰封，薛洋好像瘦了不少，腰上沒有幾兩肉，摸起來的觸感有些硬。**
> 
> **「對不住。」**

 

薛洋的腰帶隨著曉星塵的話語落下，長年被裹在衣襟裡不見光日的身軀在玄色袍子的襯托下更顯白皙。曉星塵皺起眉頭，手指輕輕撫過一道道或深或淺的疤，愈發想知道這些年來薛洋都是過著什麼樣的生活。當年雖目盲不視，但每每少年一同擠進木桶裡嚷著互相幫忙搓背時，所觸及的皆是獨屬於少年光滑水嫩的肌膚。

 

待曉星塵回過神來，薛洋的上衣已被褪盡，露出了白花花的上半身。曉星塵被突然出現在眼前的景色震懾的愣怔了一瞬。他吞了吞口水，將手掌覆上了薛洋胸前的軟肉，薄汗的濕涼感從手心處傳來，曉星塵感受著薛洋胸口的起伏――他想了好多年，也想過好幾次可能再也見不到這個讓自己不要忘了他的少年，是不是早已忘了自己先行離去，卻沒想此刻對方竟在自己身下……準備與之雙修……。

 

思及此，曉星塵腦中炸開了好幾朵的煙花，滾燙的手掌貼著薛洋低燒的肌膚就像是要將薛洋給化掉般。他一路向下撫摸，探進了薛洋的褻褲，手掌包覆住薛洋那從未與人碰觸過的稚嫩，輕柔地搓揉起來。

 

最敏感的地方受到突如其來的愛撫，惹得尚在昏迷中的薛洋發出一陣陣軟糯糯的呻吟。曉星塵從沒聽過薛洋這樣的聲音，血液一下子衝上腦門，心跳加速的感覺讓他跟著氣息紊亂，手上的動作也不自覺地加大。曉星塵忽然很想抱抱薛洋，他一手撈起薛洋的上半身，將他靠在自己懷裡，另一手輕重有致地上下摩娑著薛洋的脆弱。生病中的肉體經不起刺激，濁濁白液從鈴口處一點點地溢出。曉星塵長年練劍在指腹上留下的繭刮擦著頂端，薛洋幼貓般的微弱哭泣聲在耳邊繚繞不去，比曉星塵小了一圈的身子在道人懷中不停扭動。曉星塵查覺到薛洋大腿根正陣陣抽蓄，前端滲出的液體隨著曉星塵手上的動作發出淫靡水聲，有些還甩在了薛洋和他自己的腹部上。

 

在曉星塵一陣快速地上下搓動下，薛洋仰著脖子哭著射了出來，濃稠的白液噴灑在兩人身上。曉星塵扶著軟綿綿的薛洋讓他躺在自己懷中大口喘氣，只見薛洋突然皺起眉頭，睫毛震顫，然後緩緩睜開了佈滿水霧的雙眼，茫然地看向曉星塵。

 

 

…

 

 

「那個道士看起來什麼玩意兒都不懂的像張白紙，沒有問題吧？」

 

薛洋像是恨不得穿牆一般的將臉緊貼在牆上想一聽房內動靜，眼珠子滴溜溜地撇向曉星塵道：「學長，要不我們還是去給他們找找春藥幫他們一把吧？」

 

薛洋沒頭沒尾突如其來的一句話讓曉星塵一時跟不上狀況，怎麼好端端地給人治病卻扯上了春藥？曉星塵疑惑的表情太過坦率，薛洋沒忍住地噗的一聲笑了出來：「你說這些修仙的人要治病最快的方法還能是什麼？當然是雙修啊！」

 

曉星塵的臉皮沒像薛洋厚，聽見自己小學弟這般赤裸直白的發言一下子竄紅了脖子：「別胡鬧！」

 

「怎麼胡鬧了？那你說，該如何是好？這樣下去那個我可是要死的啊！」

 

薛洋見曉星塵這般純情反應覺得有趣，笑得像隻偷了腥的貓兒，雙眼都瞇成了月牙灣。他看著眼前的曉星塵連耳根都紅透了，結結巴巴的在那兒『我』了好半天就是說不出個完整的句子，便決定再開開他玩笑：「學長，你怎麼反應這麼大呀？莫不是學長知道些什麼？」

 

猝不及防的一句話讓曉星塵頓時語塞，薛洋就這樣笑咪咪地盯著他瞧，才見曉星塵終於艱難開口。

 

「我……曾讀過一些關於道教的典籍。上面有詳細記載著關於房、房中術雙修藉此補陰壯陽的內容。我觀那位⋯⋯像是一位修為頗高的道士，應當對這些經書頗為熟悉，所、所以……」

 

曉星塵越說越小聲，薛洋卻是雙眼都亮了起來。沒想到這曉星塵看起來潔白如紙看似什麼都不懂，只是個會考試的書呆子，看過的書籍倒是不少，竟連雙修和採陽補陰都知道！不得了不得了，曉星塵這不為人知的一面肯定會成為天大的八卦，可得趁機多挖些料賺賺封口費才行！他可還得給愛豆當提款機呢！

 

「所以？學長知道他們接下來會發生什麼事咯？」薛洋不知道什麼時候已經來到了曉星塵面前，雙手勾在身後踮著腳尖湊在曉星塵面前，兩人的距離一下子被拉近，曉星塵能感受到薛洋的鼻息噴灑在自己臉上，還沒反應過來便聽到薛洋繼續開口：「學長也教教我嘛？」

 

像是摻了蜜糖般的甜膩嗓音在耳裡迴盪，曉星塵查覺到有個濕潤溫軟的東西輕輕地擦過自己的臉頰，腦中炸出了滿天星塵。

 

 

…

 

 

「……道…長？」

 

薛洋迷迷糊糊地看著上頭的曉星塵，過了一會兒才意識到了是什麼情況，瞪大了眼睛就要往後退，嘴裡的「曉星塵」還來不及喊出來便感受到被強而有力的臂膀給勾了回來。曉星塵佈滿情慾的俊俏臉龐突然在眼前放大，然後唇瓣便這樣貼了上來。

 

像是為了要防止薛洋掙脫般，曉星塵的吻充滿了侵略性。他一手扣著薛洋的腰不讓他往後挪動，一手托著薛洋的後腦勺將他推向自己。曉星塵的舌頭撬開了薛洋的牙關，直直地朝著薛洋的舌頭纏繞而去。薛洋哪裡知道這種事，從前他只有割過別人的舌頭，哪想到有天竟會被曉星塵的舌頭給侵犯。

 

曉星塵霸道的吻掠奪著薛洋口中的氧氣，舌頭緊緊糾纏著薛洋的舌頭不肯罷休，唾液不受控制的從薛洋的嘴角流下，他被曉星塵吻得意亂情迷分不清東南西北，只曉得緊緊抓著曉星塵還掛在身上的道袍。倆人緊貼著的唇瓣隨著親吻發出嘖嘖水聲，伴著薛洋不時流瀉而出的嗚咽聲。曉星塵吻得忘我，順勢便將薛洋壓在被褥與自己之間，大腿頂開了薛洋的雙腿，滾燙的腫脹正巧壓在了薛洋剛發洩完又再次緩緩抬起頭的性器上。

 

這個吻綿長激烈，卻又繾綣纏綿。待曉星塵放開薛洋時，後者已被勾動地只能張著嘴喘息，整張臉通紅的像是要滴出血，半點說話的力氣都沒有，手指卻堅持地捏著曉星塵的袖袍不肯鬆開。生理淚水早已從眼角不知滑落多少，曉星塵心裡悸動，再次俯下身啄去他的淚水，虔誠地一路輕吻而下，最後在薛洋地嘴角落下一吻。裝滿了一方星辰的雙眸溫柔地對上薛洋哭紅的雙目，曉星塵露出了薛洋覺得這世界上最好看的笑容。

 

「道長……」

 

薛洋看得著迷，昏昏沉沉地喚著曉星塵。曉星塵很少看見這麼乖巧的薛洋，他嗯的回應了薛洋一聲，便將手往下探去，抹了一把方才薛洋發洩出來的液體繞到薛洋後方，手指圈著穴口輕輕輾壓，沉著嗓音沙啞問道：「薛洋，可以嗎？」

 

薛洋雙手攀上了曉星塵的脖頸，將腦袋埋在曉星塵頸窩，雙腿也勾上了曉星塵的腰際，像是要將整個人都送給曉星塵般緊緊地貼著。曉星塵等了一會兒才聽到耳邊傳來很輕柔地一聲「嗯」，眼角餘光可見薛洋整個耳根都是紅的。曉星塵輕笑出聲，手指便沒入了薛洋的後穴。

 

薛洋從來沒讓人碰過自己的私密處，想到曉星塵就要進入自己了便覺緊張，可思及對方是曉星塵卻又感到難以言喻的期待與欣喜。他決定將自己交給曉星塵。

 

曉星塵的動作非常溫柔，在幾經擴張後薛洋的後穴已可由一指接納至三指，從未被進入過的甬道吸附著曉星塵修長的手指，曉星塵屈起指節旋轉搔刮著薛洋炙熱的內壁。薛洋哪裡受過這樣的刺激，整個人攀在曉星塵身上只顧著哭喊著道長，陣陣酥麻的快感蓄積上湧，卻又不知哪裡不夠的空虛感折磨得薛洋快要發瘋。他想叫曉星塵給他什麼，卻又不清楚自己要什麼，只希望曉星塵能夠再插入地更深更用力，不自覺地迎合起曉星塵手指的抽插擺動起腰。

 

忽然曉星塵壓過了一點突起，薛洋尖叫出聲，第二次在曉星塵懷裡釋放了出來。曉星塵就著那點不斷頂弄，薛洋被曉星塵的手指弄得高潮不斷，洪水般的快感將他整個人都撲滅，薛洋的雙腿無力地滑落下來，他仰起脖子摟著曉星塵無聲的尖叫著。

 

曉星塵將薛洋放倒在床上，看著薛洋情動後的表情再次吻了上去。薛洋腦袋昏沉沉的，只能本能地回應著曉星塵給予的溫柔，絲毫沒注意到曉星塵已經抽離了後穴的手指，換上了早已滾燙膨脹許久的分身。

 

曉星塵進入得很慢，即使才剛擴張過他還是擔心會弄傷薛洋。碩大的龜頭慢慢頂開穴口，反而讓薛洋清楚感受到自己是如何被曉星塵進入的。手指根本無法與曉星塵的性器相比，薛洋驚恐地抓緊曉星塵拚命想搖頭，卻只是被曉星塵吻得更深。

 

狹窄溫軟的肉壁被粗壯的性器撐開，緩慢的推送像是要讓薛洋永遠記住曉星塵的形狀，薛洋的嫩肉緊緊地絞著曉星塵的分身，方才的恐懼早已被赤裸的情慾淹沒，難以抗拒的愉悅使他渴求更多。嘴上還被曉星塵堵著發不出聲，薛洋只能再次將雙腿纏上曉星塵，擺動起臀部試圖加速抽插。

 

曉星塵見薛洋才癱軟下去的慾望此刻又完全站起，輕輕笑了一聲後便扣著薛洋柔韌的腰向上頂撞起來。突如其來的撞擊讓薛洋緊張地絞緊，反而將曉星塵帶往更深處。後穴被塞滿的感覺讓薛洋渾身灼熱難耐，曉星塵順著薛洋的動作將性器頂向更深的境地，尋著方才手指觸碰過的敏感點撞去。

 

曉星塵還不太確定，薛洋已經弓起身子哭喊出聲，曉星塵便對準陽心處開始大力頂弄，每一次都將分身褪出半截再重新插入填滿，膨脹的碩大捻壓過薛洋內壁每一個敏感點。薛洋被曉星塵撞得七葷八素，前方的鈴口不斷吐出已變得半透明的精液。初嚐情事的快感兇猛異常如海潮般狂捲而來，薛洋夾雜著哭聲支離破碎的喚著一聲又一聲的道長。

 

曉星塵也是第一次，他又哪裡聽不出薛洋那一聲聲的叫喚裡含著的情與愛。視覺，聽覺，知覺，與心靈上的滿足交疊而成的情潮讓曉星塵下身又漲大了一圈。曉星塵抵擋不住滅頂般的情慾，扣著薛洋的腰便是一陣兇猛劇烈的抽插頂弄。

 

曉星塵第一次如此明確地感受到，他想要這個人。

 

他想要將薛洋收作自己的人，永遠將他帶在身邊。

 

這是⋯⋯⋯想和薛洋結為道侶？

 

 

薛洋不知道曉星塵在想什麼，只知道曉星塵突然狂風暴雨般地搗弄撞擊著自己最脆弱的每一處，撞得他覺得自己都要魂飛魄散。薛洋眼神迷離地看著在自己身上大力起伏的男人，覺得自己整個人都屬於曉星塵了。

 

隨著薛洋更加響亮的哭叫聲，曉星塵愈發大力地捅進薛洋穴道深處。交合處被拍打出一圈白沫，全身的熱流都像是匯聚到了性器頂端，薛洋突然一陣收縮，整個內壁將曉星塵咬緊，薛洋失神地仰起頭，第三次在曉星塵身下射了出來。曉星塵跟著低吟一聲，將濃稠的精液盡數噴射進薛洋的後穴裡。曉星塵射進來的那一瞬間，薛洋舒服的腦海一片空白，後庭劇烈收縮，兩腳微微顫抖。

 

曉星塵並沒有馬上退出，而是壓在薛洋身上輕輕地摟著他，倆人的氣息噴灑在對方臉上，胸口的劇烈起伏黏著彼此的肌膚。薛洋脫力的看向曉星塵，傻呼呼的露出淺淺的笑容，小虎牙閃著水光，在曉星塵眼裡格外可愛。曉星塵抬起一隻手替薛洋撥去被汗水打濕而黏在臉上的碎髮，他們就這樣相視而笑，誰也沒有開口說話。

 

埋在薛洋後穴的性器有一陣沒一陣的輕輕頂弄著，幾滴白濁滴落至床單上，可誰也不介意。此刻的他們還沈浸在歡愉後的情潮裡，從未有過像這一刻的滿足感，無論是生理上還是心理上的。

 

曉星塵眼裡盡是薛洋從未見過的灼熱情感，他任由曉星塵摩挲著自己的臉頰，恍惚間分不清此時此刻是夢境還是現實，直到突然聽見一聲巨響———

 

「哎唷我的媽！疼疼疼疼疼這門板怎麼回事啊？！」

 

薛洋跌躺在應聲倒地的門板上，身上還壓著一臉驚慌失挫的曉星塵。兩人面色潮紅，衣服凌亂不堪。曉星塵襯衫的扣子已經不知去向，薛洋上身也只剩下一件小背心，隱約還可以看見胸前若隱若現的茱萸。

 

突如其來的意外嚇得曉星塵連忙爬起，一時重心不穩又重新跌回薛洋身上。他怕弄傷薛洋趕緊用手臂撐住上半身，這才注意到下半身那令人害羞的部位撞上了什麼炙熱硬挺。更讓曉星塵陷入慌亂的是，他發現自己也起了同樣的反應。

 

曉星塵尷尬的想挪動卻笨拙地摩擦到倆人的敏感處，身下的薛洋突然發出一聲甜膩的喘叫，雙手緊緊抓住了曉星塵的衣袖。曉星塵咽了咽口水，鼓起勇氣將視線下移——然後對上了薛洋充滿水氣與情慾的炙熱視線。

 

薛洋滿臉通紅的張口喘著氣，眼神火熱的盯著曉星塵的臉龐——他剛剛誤吞了買來要塞給房內二人的春藥。

 

「學長⋯⋯我想要⋯⋯你幫幫我⋯⋯⋯。」

   
  


**-TBC- (請至上方Notes點擊第8章連結)**


End file.
